Faith of Agression
by ChaosShadowWalkerWolf
Summary: Sequel to The Origin of Life. Hayden chose to leave Earth for Sangheilos for the man she longed to stand beside. Thel fought for the rights of the second Human,and only woman he learned to care for. Kaidons, Elders, and Councilors, Human and Sangheili alike don't approve of the situation. Both face a choice, but what will leave both with less regret? Arbiter/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here's the beginning to the sequel of The Origin of Life. I really hope you guys like it! I'll do my best to update frequently and keep you guys entwined in this. Happy reading!**

* * *

_Du-dum... du-dum... du-dum..._ A steady rhythm echoed through the subconscious, nerves beginning to spark with energy. The muscles began to stretch themselves out, and the lungs began to force a heavier intake of air, followed by exhalation. The steady beat echoed through the woman's ears as her eyes fluttered open and limbs reaching out. As the pupils caught sight of the three suns that shone in through rocky windows, they constricted, and her mind began racing.

_Rocky windows? Where...? _ She heard her mind call out, curiosity taking control.

Her eyes began to wander the room, her surroundings involving a stone room, carved, at that. It was tidy, shelves well kept and free of dust, any clothing to be had was out of sight, and the floor appeared smooth. Lush sheets lay beneath her, her hands gliding over to feel the fabric. It was soft to the touch, yet had a silky sheen.

"I was wondering when you would wake." A low voice said, coming from behind her groggy form. "Forgive me, if you are not used to such comforts. This is as close as we have to your own back on your world. Did you rest well?"

Breathing deep, her hand went to her eyes and she rubbed them, removing the small crusts around the edges. Shortly after, her hands reached far above her head and her legs stretched out, the muscles finally being freed. "When did we arrive?" She asked through a yawn, her head turning towards him and eyes following the tall male as her stepped closer to her.

Motioning to sit on the edge of the bed, he nodded to her. "We arrived late last night, Hayden. You were exhausted for some reason. Is all well?" Concern flashed in his eyes, his hand moving to her side.

Hayden nodded, rolling onto her left as to face him and look at him directly. "Just tired... This is...your room then? It's gorgeous, Thel. Thank you for letting me borrow it for the night. Hope you slept ok." She smiled, running her fingers over his while letting her eyes wander.

She couldn't tell if he was smiling back at her, mandibles and all, but then a realization had hit her. He wore no armor save for his arm braces, mixed with the robes worn by Kaidons. This was the first time she had seen a Sangheili's face for what it truly was. The image itself didn't strike her as odd or frightening though. Instead, she was interested and entertained. _Human, yet not human..._ Her mind kept saying, a foolish grin crossing her face absent-mindedly.

"Hayden? Are you there?"

Two blinks, and a shake of the head, and her consciousness returned. "Sorry..." She apologized, chuckling to break the awkwardness. "I zoned out. Meeting today?" She asked, looking up and down his body.

Taking note of her observation, Thel gave a quick nod. "Others in the Council know of your arrival. Some approve, others do not. Negotiations will need to be dealt today, and I will need to explain my reason for _harboring_ you, as some would call it. Most of my people consider you an ally and will hold peace, others may attempt to harm you. Please Hayden, for your own saftely, do not venture outside of Vadam, not without myself or Rtas at your side. My state, and his consider you ally. Do you understand?"

All she could give was another nod as a yawn surfaced.

"Thank you. I must go. Rest well, and have a good day." He said, standing up to take his leave of her. "And remember, please do travel outside the State of Vadam... In fact, do not travel outside of Vadam Keep." His voice rang out as he exited the door.

Hayden sighed, trying to figure out what she was supposed to do all day. Another yawn, and she decided to shower and walk around. What better way to start a new life?

* * *

Thel 'Vadam, Arbiter of Sangheilos, and reinstated Kaidon of the State of Vadam, was annoyed. War over for years, and several of his kind still holding a ruthless grudge against the one race of the person he had brough back home. Humans weren't as evil as the San 'Shyuum had made them out to be; this he had seem for himself in fighting alongside them. He knew others of his kind still rejected him and his regained honor, in which they would stand against him and fight to have the human woman removed from their planet for _the good of their people._

The thought sickened him, and he quickly pushed the illusion out of his mind. Hayden had a right to be here, beside him, and he would fight for it if he had to. He knew that the council wouldn't approve of his actions, even if sympathetic. This was his one chance to make things right.

His skin rippled with anticipation as her grew closer to the hall where the meeting would take place. Thirty-some others would be filled with questions...and he had no answers for them. But regardless, he stepped through the wooden doorway, past the stone columns that decorated the buildings entryway, and down the hall until he reached the main chamber. As he entered the circula, multi-leveled room, the voices ceased their chatter, and all eyes lay on him.

"Seems you decided to appear after all, Kaidon Vadam." One male said.

Another poked and prodded with sarcastic comments. "And here we thought you would be bringing your new pet here. Can the female perform any tricks, Arbiter?"

The others jeered about, and his gaze became fixed on Kaidon Vadum, and the Sangheili behind him. Rtas had come to the meeting as well.

Councilors who sat above the rest watched the men carefully, nodding to one another and calling order to the room. Thel took his place in between Vadum and Umam, and basic proceedings began. Rtas had caught Thel's eyes and gave a small nod, knowing that his friend would end up suffering a battle of a different kind.

"...and so now we come to you, 'Vadam. Tell us about this Human you have brought to our home." One of the Councillors called out, eyes of the room falling directly on him, intent to hear the answer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hayden grumbled, rummaging through two of the three closets and single dresser, trying to find the two bags of clothing and other possessions she had brought. The suns were high in the sky now, and her legs were beginning to feel cramped. She knew the Keep was built into the mountains, and with her interest sparked, she wanted to scale the peaks.

One closet remained, and inside, two black duffle bags sat, one more bulky looking, the other crumpled. Reaching for the crumpled one, she crouched down and unzipped it, finding several shirts and pants inside. Grabbing a set, she pulled off the jacket and shirt she wore, along with the shorts, and slipped on a light grey shirt dappled with white and silver, and a pair of black caprees. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, looking around. The window had caught her attention.

"Tell me not to go outside, and what do I want to do? Go outside... Forgive me Thel..." She mumbled, cracking the shutter open and stepping out onto the ledge.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And so here is chapter 2 of Faith Of Agression. I may end up moving the rating to M, but not sure yet... Anyways, hope you enjoy reading as much as I am whilst writing. And I will have you know I'm using reference from various Halo materials... They never did state how politics actually run, so I'm just running it how it seems things would go, based on various information and ranks and social structure. **

**Any tips or advice, leave it in a review! Have a nice day! :3**

* * *

"She is curious for her species." He began, looking around at each of this Brother's faces. " She is intrigued by landmasses and science, but also demonstrates some prowess in combat. I assure you all, my Brothers, that she is not a threat to any of us. I once sparred with her in sword combat, and she was...clumsy, at best." Thel explained, all eyes appearing to glow as they stared at him. He continued. "We may learn much about her species just as she may learn of us and our ways."

Few Kaidons nodded their heads. Others growled at his response. They still saw her as an enemy, refusing to forgive as easily as he had. "You are a poor pathetic Brother among us, 'Vadam! Have you lost complete sight of your honor? Or was that stripped away once more, so you no longer care for our way of life? Too long with the Humans, you've been, I think!" One spoke out, eyes glowing an eerie green. Some laughed at the response, mandibles clicking together.

"Kaidon Refum has made a point, Arbiter. Perhaps your vision has become clouded?" One of the Councilors asked, watching the room intently. "How can we be sure she is not here to collect intel, and then return to her people only to return here with a force large enough to challenge us?"

Thel's eyes glanced across the room, darting to Kaidon Vadum beside him, and Rtas. They would be no help now, his mind kept telling him. In a quick glance to his right, he could see Kaidon Chavam fidgeting with something small in his hands. Straining to see what it was, the object remained hidden, and his head snapped back to reality once he realized his name was being called out.

"Arbiter, speak!" They demanded.

"Forgive me Brothers, but the Humans and their Demon are who several of us fought beside during the Great War. They only fight if they must, and will not wage war pointlessly. Their numbers are small now, and they only wish to rebuild and explore. This I can assure you all."

Still chatting among themselves, the Councilors called for silence. "You once betrayed us for a cause that was of utmost importance. Only after time came the realization that the Covenant would call genocide among us. Brothers! Kaidons and guests of the council, please listen close. The Arbiter is named during a time of great chaos and strife. We chose to follow him after he revealed the Prophet's false claims... I call for dismissal of this convergence and grant the Human allowance here."

Voices rose in protest, and Thel couldn't help but feel as if he was on trial again. Two of the three Councilors did not agree with their fellow Councilor's ruling. "What you say is not reasonable, Brother. The Human has no right to be here, on our world."

"Councilors," Thel spoke, raising his voice above their own. "We went to them, waged war against their people on several different worlds, including their home. We destroyed their civilizations many times, and glassed the remnants. To deny one Human refuge here from her own people should not be so wrong!" He called, his voice carrying a certain strength none had seen in years. The room became silent and all eyes fell back on him. Glancing to Rtas out of the corner of his eye, the Shipmaster had bowed with his right fist over his heart. "Do not call me wrong on this; all here know this is true. She was cast away by her leaders. What right do we have in saying she should be killed rather than granted refuge?"

Chatter rose once more, low growls circulating around. "May I speak?" Rtas had stepped forward and into the light, his armor glistening. "This Human poses us no threat, as the Arbiter has said. I have seen so for myself. She is reserved and well-behaved for her kind. Grant her allowance, Councilors."

"You are not Kaidon, nor does your say matter, _Shipmaster_." Kaidon Chavam spat, rising from his place. "They slaughtered us without mercy, and you expect us to say _forgiveness is given?_ How simple do you think us, Shipmaster of Vadum? Step Back." With his words came a warning, a darkness hidden behind the cover.

Rtas did as asked, bowing his head to Thel. Arbiter or not, with blessings or none, he would allow her to stay. Order was called again, putting an end to the jeers and insults made to 'Vadum's words.

"The Human is docile, Brothers... Even now, she allows her curiosity control her, as we see here." He spoke, bringing up a holographic image of the woman scaling the outer walls of Vadam Keep.

_Hayden! I told you to stay inside!_ Thel heard his mind scream at him, his body lunging forward. Her limbs flailed as she lost grip when one of her handgrips gave way and crumbled to dust. His hands grabbed the rail that stood before him, and clamped down.

"See as the Arbiter fears for her. Interesting... She seems inquisitive, for sure. Perhaps you should save her from her death once the Convergence is complete, or leave her to the Heiloskrills. We will, however, allow her on Sangheilos. Any who wage war against the State of Vadam, or the human, for that matter, will be stripped of honor and placed on trial. If there are any objections, speak now, Brothers." The Councilors called out, scanning the room. With no response, they bowed their heads to the Kaidons and let their gaze wander as their voices rang out in unison. "This Convergence is complete. May the Gods be strong!"

* * *

Hayden couldn't help but grumble as she scaled up the mountainside. The rock was growing weaker the further she climbed, and the air was getting thinner. Accidentally looking down once was all it took to realize that there was no such option as letting herself down easy. Thankful for the grappling hook she packed, and a good deal of rope that she had brought, at least getting back down would be safer.

The suns had risen high above her, the heat starting to show signs that it was getting to her. It definitely felt hotter here now than it ever had been on Earth. In that same breath, Earth's poles had shifted and moon had drifted farther away, causing the temperatures to rise across the surface. Here was no different. Had she known it was going to be this warm, she would have dressed lighter.

Rock continued to crumble in her hands, but she was only two meters away from what appeared to be a ledge. That was her goal for the climb. Left hand reaching for a new hold, the old one broke apart and turned to dust as it fell. Her feet struggled to get grip, and her right hand met with the left as soon as she found traction once more. Hugging the stone wall with her body, Hayden continued to pull herself up, one limb at a time.

The ledge was sharp, she noticed, as he hands gripped the stone and pulled the rest of her body upwards. As she sung her legs over, the rock dug into her right shin, taking a tiny shred of flesh away from her. Gasping at the pain of the cut that had formed, she pulled her body up and sat, checking over the wound. Small, at best; it would heal quickly and barely bleed. But she had reached the ledge, and had moved to sit on it. She had a perfect view of the terrain and its surrounding.

"Gorgeous..." She whispered to herself, hugging her right leg close to her body. Hayden smiled as she watched around her, seeing several different bird-like creatures soaring above her. Coughing once, her eyes noticed the multiple peaks of the mountain, and how large the structure truly was. She figured that most of what she could see was the State of Vadam, and found it amusing for a reason even she didn't know.

"Find her!" A voice called in the distance, definitely Sangheili. Catching wind of this, the woman figured that Thel had found out about her expedition and was not a happy Elite. But she didn't care; the fresh air, albeit thin, was refreshing. And she had made it pretty damn close to the top of the peaks, which was enough for her.

"She would be near the top by now! Find her and bring her down!" The voices called again, and she then saw a Phantom soaring near. Hayden held her position, smiling as it approached her. Eyes closed, she smiled.

"I was wondering when you wou-" She paused, seeing the craft slow and pull beside her, a sniper not of Sangheili origin load his rifle and take aim. "Shit..." She mumbled, standing up and darting down into the craggy formations in an attempt to hide.

The ledge itself was thin, bearing only a small amount of leg room unless one wanted to take a tumble down the side of the cliffs. Several small openings became visible to her, and it was in one small cavern, with only a small opening just wide enough for her to enter, that she hid.

The engines of the Phantom could be heard hovering nearby, searching for hide or hair of the human female. "We'll continue later! His Excellency told us to not linger for long, 'less we wanted the Arbiter to track us! Let's leave, Brother!" A high-pitched voice hissed, the rifle clicking apart as the clip was ejected. And with that, the hovering of the engines began to fade.

Hayden peeked out to look around, not seeing the craft flying near, and she stepped out slowly as to watch her footing. "He wasn't kidding..." She mumbled to herself, making her way back up to the ledge she had perched herself upon earlier. She closed her eyes and breathed, only one handhold giving way as she ascended, sighing as she climbed back up and sat back down. She leaned against the natural wall and closed her eyes, hoping that whoever had just targeted her wouldn't make a return for some time.

_Hayden...! _A voice called. _Hayden! _...and again? Her mind became confused. Was she talking to herself, or was the heat beating upon her making the voices return? "Hayden! Call out, please! Where are you!" A low voice cried. Her eyes shot open as something warm ran over the eyelids, and her ears caught the voice. Her hand went to her forehead, locating a trickling stream of blood. The voice calling out again.

"I'm up here!" She answered back, placing her palm against the absent cut she had earned during her climb. Removing her hand to look at the blood, she decided to just let the nick bleed. It stung less without something covering it. Hayden blinking a few times, shaking her hand as to dry the crimson fluid, and she then caught sight of a Phantom, darker hull than the last, carrying aboard it a very disgruntled Arbiter and two others, armed with carbines.

"I told you to stay within the Keep!" He growled, the craft drifting closer to the small ledge. His eyes caught sight of the blood that trailed her face and instantly became sympathetic, reaching out to her.

Hayden smiled and stood, dusting herself off and reaching for him, stepping aboard and grumbling. "I was bored... so I went climbing."

"What happened to you?" He asked as soon as she finished, looking the cut on her forehead, seeing the dirt within. "How did this happen?"

The woman chuckled and pulled her dark hair back, playing with a few strands. "Nothing, just broken rock chips that kept falling and hitting me as I moved up." She lied, hiding her own obliviousness as best she could.

Thel sighed and stared at her a moment, feeling off. He signaled to his pilot to return them home. "It is dangerous for you to be out here. The Council agrees with my action, and grants you safety, but many states do not offer that hospitality." He explained, moving close to her once more. "Please, do not place yourself in harm's way. We will have a doctor look at these cuts..."

Hayden could only smile at him. She seemed different from earlier; tired and reserved. Thel noticed this easily, and knew instantly that she was hiding something. _Once we touch down, I will uncovered the truth_ he told himself, eyes becoming narrow as she sat down and propped herself against the wall opposite of the cockpit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG I feel soooo bad for letting my motivation for this and all my other fics die out! I'm so so so sorry! There's no excuse guys! Please forgive me! Hopefully you'll give this fic another chance? Pretty please?**

* * *

She had never enjoyed having the pleasure of being escorted to a room, even if it was so she could rest. Hayden wasn't impressed in the slightest, but she knew deep down that Thel was only doing what he had to in order to keep her safe. So she followed him close through the winding corridors of the keep, marvelling at the carvings and framed paintings and such. It astonished her that he held such a regard for art, knowing that the Sangheili were a species bred for battle. Inside she was smiling though, having discovered a new layer of him.

"I told you to not leave the Keep, and what do you do? You leave the Keep!" He answered for her, the question rhetorical. There was anger in his voice, but that soon faded out. "Please, next time, obey. What would you have done if a helioskrill had found you and targeted you as its prey?"

Hayden was about to question what the term meant, but Thel then continued.

"Vicious predators. They blend into the mountainside, springing on their prey. Hayden..." He paused, turning his head to look at her over his shoulder, her eyes appearing to be glazed over. Opening the door to his own personal quarters, now hers, he showed her in and made her lie down. "I just want to keep you safe."

Sighing as she sat and positioned herself to lay down against the sheets, she inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Why? Is it really so dangerous for me to want to explore my surroundings?"

He glanced to the small gauze patch attached to her forehead. "Apparently so." He retorted, placing his hand on top of hers and gripping it gently.

Hayden looked back up to him and chuckled a little, pulling him closer within his own grip. "You don't need to worry so much Thel. I know how to fight, and I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself. Sure, the heat is a little much, but I guess that's to be expected with three Suns, right?"

If he could smile, Thel knew he would have. He inched closer to her, still sitting at the edge. "Our Suns are named Urs, Fied, and Joori. Many tales have told their origin, and same can be said for both of our satellites... Moons, I believe is what you would call them. They go by Quikost and Suban." He explained, catching her attention once more as her gaze returned to his from the window. It was dusk already. "I will tell you my peoples' stories another night. You should rest, Hayden..."

Giving him a faint smile, she tugged at his arm again. "Lay down..." The woman mumbled, releasing him and fixing her hair so that it stayed bunched up and against her back.

Thel was reluctant to do so. It had been years since he had lain with a woman, but a human? His mind raced and searched for the correct course of action, but found himself completing the task without consent from his mind. "This feels... odd." He replied, as she pressed herself against him. "I meant to ask earlier, but did not want prying ears to hear. Tell me, Hayden...please. What actually happened near the peaks at midday while I was at meeting? What actually happened to you?"

Hayden sighed, twining her fingers around his for the sake of keeping herself busy and her mind from being too stationary. "Don't be upset, alright? I got up the ledge where you found me, and someone came and planned on shooting me. Phantom aircraft, privatized with two Sangheili and a Grunt. So I ran and bolted down the mountain as best I could without risking a long fall and hid in an alcove I thankfully stumbled across. The cut on my leg was from the rocky edge, and I think the cut on my forehead was from when one of my holds broke from the pressure of me trying to climb up. I knew you would be angry, so I didn't say anything at first." She stopped, closing her eyes and yawning. "Forgive me?" She asked weakly.

"Of course, but tomorrow we'll need to begin combat training again... To fight here and wield a weapon, especially a sword, is all about honor, and I have a feeling that you will have many challenges being issued to you within the next month."

Nodding, the woman rested herself against his body and became dead-weight. Thel was right, she was tired. And right now, he was a very comfortable and warm pillow. "You don't have to stay, Thel; just until I fall asleep." She requested, staying propped up on her side.

"As you wish."

* * *

Night had fallen. Restless, Thel's eyes opened wide, the pupils becoming a thin slit as his gaze fell to the unconscious woman. Her body felt warm against his, soft too. He had missed the touch of a woman, even if she was not of his own kind. He would need to teach her the art of Sangheili war, and perhaps even the language.

It troubled him how much she had to learn, and the only question he kept asking himself over and over again was if he was capable of doing all of those things. She would need proper clothing too, if she were blend with the State and its inhabitants.

Looking to the craggy window, light was beginning to appear on the horizon. However, the hours were still early. He would have to start teaching her today.

Exhaling, a small growl accompanying the breath, Hayden began to stir and extend her limbs outward. Thel glanced over to her, fascinated, and she looked over her shoulder to see him staring. "What?" She yawned. "Something wrong?"

"Good morning, Hayden." She spoke. "This will be a busy day, I believe. Ready yourself. I will leave you and be in the Commons. Find me there."

Hayden blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, hearing him get up and leave the room. Arching her arms back and craning her neck, she sat up to see two of the three suns in the sky. "I wonder why it's bothering him so much..." She whispered to herself, changing her gaze to the door of the ensuite. She wanted a shower right now, but low and behold, that was denied as two Sangheili entered the room, females to boot. She watched them intently as a third, a male stepped forward, wearing a more... traditional sort of garb. It reminded her of images she saw some time ago, from an era long gone from Humans. _What was it called? _She asked herself. _Kihara? Kimosha? Kimono? I think that's it... Yeah, a kimono. Talk about ancient..._

"Lady Hayden, we are here to prepare you as best we can while Lord 'Vadam makes further preparations." The male spoke, the females carrying several robes in their arms. "He has requested that you be fitted for a formal dress as part of your introduction to the High Council. May we?"

Hayden's eyes surveyed the three Elites, her gaze wavering as she nodded to them, the women taking her behind a false wall and undressing her from her robes. One woman began to wrap a thick layer of gauze over her bare chest, forcing her breasts against her body, subduing their appearance. That was something had noticed earlier. _Neither of them have breasts..._

"Please let us know how uncomfortable you are, Milady." One of them said. She was shorter than the other, but wore a bright red dress with several golden flowers decorating the sleeves that matched a pretty headdress decorated with tiny beads. "Your anatomy is different to us; we only do this to make you more... appealing to them High Council."

"I understand." She told them, allowing them to finish. "This is... new to me."

"Understandable." The male spoke. "Soa and Haro are good at what they do. They have made robes for several in our State, including Lord 'Vadam himself."Hayden shot him a small glance, he sensed. "Forgive me. I am S'osa. How is it coming along?"

Hayden stretched her arms out as the under layer was held out behind her, and the shorter woman, Soa, wrapped the fabric around her, tying the small drawstrings on the back of it into tiny knots. It was a bright dress, burgundy in color with small flowers decorating the lower left side of it. The taller of the women, Haro, she guessed, brought out the top layer, a gorgeous fabric made from what shined like silk and flowed over her skin smoothly. The edges were the same burgundy of the dress she already wore, while the main body was dark as night, though decorated with small white and pink flowers. They had both directed her to hold it closed, the left of the collar overlapping the right as a broad pink sash was tied around her waist to hold it closed.

Hayden pulled her hair out from the neck of the dress, letting it fall naturally against her back. A cough or two, getting used to the feeling of having her chest compressed and her breasts made to be practically non-existant, the two females brought her from the false wall and let her stand before S'osa, who nodded with approval. "It will do. The color flatters you and your human skin. Lord 'Vadam will be pleased."

A sigh erupted from her without any realization, and she stifled a grin. "I wonder what he'd say if he saw me like this... Who'd ever thought I'd be dressed up so gaudy?" Hayden asked herself, earning a chuckle from Soa as she followed Haro and S'osa out of the room.

"Lord 'Vadam truly has taken an interest in you. You should appreciate his choice. There are many of us that would be his mate."

The remark puzzled Hayden as she left the room, and the heavy oak door closed. _His_ mate...

* * *

**Well, Here's chapter three. Four will be up in a day or two, and five already has begun. Dont ask why I've suddenly gotten back into writing. I really don't know. But I did go back and read through both The Origin of Life and FOA and BOOM! inspiration returned to me! **

**Also, for where I dragged Hayden's dress from, here you are: **www .cosmates .jp /shop/images/products/fpf/CT00079N_big .jpg** (just remember to remove the spaces!)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again my dears! -coughs- nasty flu/cold thing has a hold of me... So ive been resting a fair bit the past two days. Sorry this chapter was a day late. Anyways, hope you like! lemme know what you think or any ideas, questions, concerns yadda yadda through PMs or reviews. I will get back to you, I promise! :)**

* * *

She stood in the center of the room for a moment, getting used to the constraining feeling on her chest. It was odd, but she felt pretty for once, and felt as if she was radiating it too. She couldn't help it. She had to find a mirror. Remembering the duffel she had carried with her, she remembered her make-up and a small powder compact that she kept inside, a mirror on the inner of the lid.

Crouching in the dress was no easy feat. Feeling the fabric pull at her knees as she crouched down, her hands rummaged through the clothing and possessions until she found it; a small purple bag loaded with eyelining pencils, a small bottle of foundation, and the powder compact. "Time to see how I look..." She mumbled, pulling it up and out, flipping it open, and running the mirror down the length of her body. A smile crept across her face. "I wonder what Thel will think? Maybe he'll... no." She shook her head, pushing the thoughts of what Soa had said to her out of her mind.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Milady? Lord 'Vadam awaits." Another male spoke, this one dressed much simpler and without any clothing to cover his torso. Hayden stepped for the door way, feeling the dress ease up on her limbs. Her body was getting used to the garb.

"Have the guards been told of this? And what of her personal escort?" Thel's voice called out, two men before him standing with respect. He received no answer, only silence. "Or have neither been put into effect?"

A knock interrupted him, and Hayden stepped into the room. "I'm not interrupting, am I?" She asked, stepping forward with both hands twined together by her fingers, resting at her core. Her image, the beauty she portrayed made the Kaidon's mouth open, mandibles parting.

"No. You are both dismissed." He called to the armed men, both he and his Charge watching as they picked up their helmets and departed, leaving the two alone. "You look beautiful, Hayden."

Blushing, she played with her hair and pushed a strand behind her ear. Hayden fidgeted with her fingers for a moment before stepping closer. "Soa and Haro... They know what you like..."

Thel blinked and tilted his head to the side for a moment, the statement bothering him. He could feel the discomfort in for voice. It made him uneasy. "Was something said that has upset you?" Pushing some papers aside, he pushed away from a marble desk and stood, making his way closer to her. "Tell me, please, and I will resolve the issue."

Hayden shook her head, and turned her gaze away from him. "It was nothing."

"Do not lie."

A heavy sigh took wind. "Fine. They said I was lucky, and that many desired to be your... your mate. Whether just for sex or marriage, I..." She was lost for words, laughing at herself, realizing how stupid she sounded. "It's stupid. Sorry I said anything."

As his tall form came closer to her, his arms slowly came around her body and pulled her into a warm embrace. She flinched, but pressed herself against him. "Does it bother you that I would have you as my mate someday?" He asked, feeling her pull away from him and hearing her run out the door. "Hayden... Perhaps I've been too forward...?"

Hearing him mumble something to himself, she leaned against the other side of the door, breathing hard. "You... want me... to _mate_ with you?" She coughed, pressing one hand to her chest, as if to control her breathing.

Feeling the door being pulled open, she ran.

"Hayden! Please, wait!" He called after her, watching her turn a corner down the hall and vanish. With a hand outstretched, falling limp with the rest of his body, he too, gave a sigh. "I have been too forward... Please forgive me, Hayden." He called out, sensing one of his maids behind him. "Haro?"A small acknowledgement. "Please, summon Amun and have him make ready my Phantom. I travel to see Rtas."

* * *

Hayden ran out into the courtyard, finally slowing to a stop, and falling to her knees. Her legs felt like jelly, and her body quivered. "He just wants to use me to further the alliance... How could I be so stupid!" She screamed, pounding the ground with her fists until the skin cracked and she began to bleed.

Seeing the crimson stain the stone, she stopped for a moment at watched as a Phantom took to the sky, heading into the sun. She coughed a few more times before slowly getting to her feet, watching it became a speck in the sky, and then fading from sight.

"Thel..." She called, closing her eyes and biting her lip.

"Lord 'Vadam will return before the Council converges." A male stood behind her, the voice sounding similar of Thel's. "Did he scare you in some manner?"

"S'osa... I... He..." She couldn't speak. Her throat felt too fuzzy.

"Come." He spoke, gesturing that she re-enter the Keep and follow him. "I will take you to your quarters."

* * *

Three hours had passed. Word had been sent to the State of Vadum, and Thel couldn't help but be anxious. He was concerned about Hayden's response, and his own reaction. Guilt washed over him, but he had certain duties to uphold.

Rtas and Kaidon 'Vadum greeted the Arbiter has he stepped off of his Phantom, shaking hands at the wrist, and bowing to one another with their fist over the left of their chests. "It is good to see you both, Brothers." Thel remarked, giving a small grin to Rtas.

"Arbiter, what is it that brings you here?" The Shipmaster questioned, having only received word of his arrival minutes before the appearance.

Thel grumbled a moment, taking time to still his mind and sort out the thoughts running rampant inside. "Hayden will meet the Council in two days time. I fear we will fail to make the impression we need. She has been difficult to converse with today."

Kaidon 'Vadum chuckled gently at the statement and smiled to his friend, leading them both to the halls inside the structure. "Perhaps you've made an unwanted advance on the Human?" He asked, retracting his hands behind his back. "Did something happen? Or perhaps you've offended her with another female?"

Rtas stared at his combat brother, watching him tense. He was offended at the remark. "No. It is something else. Something has offended Hayden, has it not?"

Lowering his head, Thel became distant. "I believe I may have. Earlier today, after she was dressed in ceremonial garb by two of the maids, she was escorted by S'osa to my Annex. She was so beautiful, I tell you." His mouth parted, mandibles spread slightly as if a smile. "I was told she knew I was seeking to find a mate, assuming I would force her into the role. I held out my arms to her, as to comfort her from the assumption, but she ran from the room, and from me. I fear this will...halt things."

As Kaidon 'Vadum turned and walked back into his keep, Rtas close by, Thel began to slow in his steps. What had transpired between them both was deeply troubling him. "So it is what you intend, then?"

Thel's gaze met Rtas', and then hall went silent, save for a gust of wind. "I do not know what even I desire anymore. Since meeting her at the Relic, my mind has been... confused. Call my heart conceited if you so wish, but I am unsure of so much. Her presence has changed things. Would it be so wrong for me to Join with her?"

Kaidon 'Vadum's gaze became dangerous, his eyes small slits. "Bringing her here has already Challenged the Will of the Council. You would mate _and _ Join her? Are you attempting to have someone else sent after yourself for Death?" His arms fell to his side, and his tone became darker. "My State and me people have always been your ally, Thel, but this action, this path you've chosen to take with the Human... I cannot support it. Should the council rule on it, I will stand with them, and not you. There are certain traditions that must be upheld, Arbiter. A Joining is one I will not stand to change."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hayden had closed herself off, S'osa escorting her back to her room, and sitting her on the bed. She refused to speak to him, or another. It troubled both, as Soa and Haro came to stand behind him. "Milady, are you sure you would not speak to one of us?"

"I'd rather speak with Thel." She responded, keeping her hands together and pushing herself against the headboard and wall. A feeling of loneliness was slowly creeping over her.

A low growl came from him, and Haro turned to leave then. "Seems his new pet is a little too attached..." She mumbled, just loud enough for Hayden to hear. No glances were shot at one another, nut she watched as the woman pulled herself into a tighter ball.

S'osa kept his glance from Haro as she left, focusing on Hayden. "It grieves me to tell you, then, that Lord 'Vadam will not return until midday tomorrow. There was something that required his presence to be elsewhere." He watched as she heaved a breath, releasing her form and stretching out to lie down. "Is there anything I can do to ensure your comfort?"

"Leave."

Bowing to her, both frowned in disapproval, but did as asked. "As you wish, Milady."

Lifting her head and watching as the door closed, she sat up and hung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Thel... Please come home soon. I'm so sorry for what I said."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woah... this took longer than I had hoped... o.o I'm innocent of any crimes accused against me, I swear! No excuse for taking so long... But hey, Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunset came. The two moons circling the planet began to shine a faint outline in the sky, as the clouds, few and far between, began to travel their own way. Hayden stared out her windows, and looked up to them, along with the stars far from reach.

_Space... So many worlds left alone for so many years... _Her mind raced, thoughts of both things she'd seen and that which she dreamed. _The day I joined the fight, the day I left... The day I met him... _ She sighed, propping her head up on her hands as her elbows were supported by the bottom ledge of the window. Her hair was frazzled, and bags had begun to form under her eyes. Sleep called to her, but she would reject its call for as long as she could.

Her heart longed for Thel to return as soon as possible. She wanted to apologize and take back her harsh words. Something had been tugging at her before that conversation, and now it pulled even more. Perhaps she did want to be mated to him... The thought confused her, if anything. There was so much she needed to understand, and yet she felt as if such dreams were unattainable. With a quick glance outside, she saw that the sky had grown dark, and that a Phantom was on approach to the keep. A smile crossed her face as she bolted from the room and out to the flight yard. Whether she could admit it to herself or not, she had missed him.

* * *

The yard empty, save for Hayden and S'osa, who had followed her in order to greet his Lord, the Phantom slowed and parked itself, Thel and two guards descended from the vessel.

The Kaidon's gaze remained downward as he thought heavily on what both Kaidon 'Vadum and Rtas had said to him. Despite what Rtas had told him of his position on the matters discussed between them both, he no longer knew his intentions either. "Tahw'ot od?" He muttered to himself as he felt a warm body meet his own. Startled, he raised his hands to force the unwanted presence away, no sooner realizing that it was Hayden who had simply hugged him.

"I missed you, Thel..." She whispered to him, raising her head and resting it against his chest. "I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. It was uncalled for."

"You need not say a word, Hayden." He whispered back to her, moving her away from him as he walked toward the doors to the halls, nodding to S'osa, who followed in silence. "We should speak elsewhere of that matter. Tell me though, are you prepared to meet the council tomorrow?"

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she struggled to not trip over her dress. "I think so... I just have to stay silent and look pretty, right?"

"If you are asked to speak, and I assure you that you will be, you must answer clearly and concisely. I also ask that you also do not leave my side for any reason whatsoever." His voice began to run deep. "There are still many that would attempt to take your life, even in the Council Hall."

With hands joined behind her back, she followed behind him closely. "I'm ok with everything, you know... Being your...your mate. I know everything here poses as a danger to me, and that I myself am a liability, but... You still chose to bear me as your burden, knowing how things would play out. The least I could do is stand by your side."

Thel laughed at the statement. "What you've experienced in your week here is only a taste of my people's ability to coexist with another species. You've fought myself and Rtas once. If a duel is declared, and you accept, there is nothing I can do to protect you, Hayden." His voice resonated with a certain level of seriousness. "Please, do not make me beg you to not put yourself in that position." As her gaze wandered, he swooped up behind her and pulled her into his arms. "I would sooner see my own blood spilled, and lose the last remnant of my honor before I saw nothing but your lifeless corpse laying at my feet." Loosening his grip on her, their eyes met. "I may not fully understand these feelings for you that I harbour inside, but I ask you here and now to promise me you will not do anything rash."

"I understand..." She responded, returning his sentiment with a small smile. "I promise."

Smiling to her as best he could, while catching a glimpse of the moonlight shining through the window, he turned and escorted both himself and her to their bedchamber. "Sleep. Tomorrow will be chaotic enough without either of us being exhausted."

Hayden nodded and yawned, untying the sash that was tied around her waist to keep her dress in place. Looking back at him over her shoulder, she closed her eyes. "Paperwork and State matters can wait too. Don't be too long..."

* * *

She yawned as she bathed, scrubbing her arms and the rest of her body down. Yet again, Thel had woken before her, and hadn't woken her up either. Two hours was all time she had been given to clean herself, get dressed, and make herself presentable for the Council.

Soa had been called in to finish dressing her and fixing her hair, ensuring she was _graceful_ enough to be presented to the Elders and Kaidons. However, the two women felt tense around one another. Soa had finally admitted it to herself that the Human was her Kaidon's Chosen, suffering a bitter defeat. Haro was another concern.

"Best behaviour" The female Sangheili stated. "Do not speak unless you must or are spoken to."

"Thel told me this yesterday..." Hayden mumbled, once again smiling at the reflection she saw dressed in black and pin silk, with a touch of red. The dress was starting to grow on her.

"Be that as it may, you must be the one to remember, Human."

Longing to shoot a glare at her, Hayden's gaze softened once she saw Thel and S'osa standing in the doorway.

"Are you ready?" The Kaidon had asked, nodding in approval to Soa at her appearance.

"Ready as I can be to stand in front of a large group of men that want me dead..."She responded, stepping towards both of the men. "Time to go make an impression, I suppose."

* * *

Never before had she seen so many Elites in a single room. Thel had told her that upon their arrival that a total of 37 other states, some rivals, some allies, would be attending in order to see Kaidon 'Vadam's _pet_ as some would put the term. Hayden found it offensive once she learned of it, but accepted it for what it was. She was the alien here, not them.

Standing on an elevated platform that lead to their place in the Hall, her gaze travelled around the room. So many foreign eyes rested solely on her, with at least two members from each state standing on their own platforms, and the Council of Elders sitting in front of them all.

Once a horn sounded, and a call was made, the room fell silent, and all eyes travelled to the Council, each adorned in their own ceremonial armor and robes.

"Welcome, Kaidons, Guards, Shipmasters, and other esteemed guests." The Grand Elder called out, surveying the room. "This Meeting was called to discuss State matters. There is nothing else to be announced. First matters, Elder 'Taham?"

A Sangheili, taller than the previous, took his place as the new speaker, and began to bring up various issues such as the crops and future harvest to come, transport issues and factory production, followed by State military conscription. Hayden's breathing began to slow and her mind began to settle. The topic of her hadn't been brought up yet. She let her eyes close and felt something soothing rise within her body. But then a mumble interrupted her thoughts, Thel's voice distracting her.

"Hayden...? Hayden." Her eyes snapped open, realizing she was now the center of attention, and that all eyes in the room rested on her. A chill ran down the length of her spine.

"Perhaps the Human is not well?" One male asked, dressed similarly to Thel.

"I assure you all that I'm perfectly fine." Her voice rang out too fast for her mind to comprehend. She hadn't meant to speak so fast.

"She dresses like us." One spoke.

"She speaks with respect and honor." Another stated.

"Even so, how do we know she poses no threat to us?" One male questioned, tall and prideful, his voice layered with disgust. "You, Human, have no reason to be here. You insult this Council with your filthy, tainted presence. Why have you truly come here?

Hayden shrank back, no longer feeling safe beside Thel and S'osa.

"Kaidon 'Refum, please do not overstep." The Elders spoke, watching three others closely. "This request is made to you as well, Kaidons 'Mdama, 'Chavam, and 'Telcam." The Elders' gaze turned to Hayden once again. "I am curious as well, however. Tell us, Human, why is it that you have indeed come to Sangheilos?"

Hayden tried to speak, but her voice was nowhere to be found. A small squeak left before she closed her eyes and swallowed.

"It seems she is indeed not well. Kaidon 'Vadam, we shall recon-"

"Forgive me, sir." She spat out, coughing twice. Her eyes drifted around the room, losing focus on a single person. "I was offered to come here as part of a peace treaty. I was a scientist back on my homeworld, although I was stripped of that privilege before I left Earth. In losing that title, I was placed into what felt like a cage. You people, Sangheili, are honor driven... Lost honor is as good as death, is it not?" A few nods were given. "I've lost my honor, and there is no place for me at my homeworld. Your people may attempt to gain your lost honor back, but me, I choose to simply move on and start anew... If you would allow me to do so, Your Lordship."

Thel's gaze became dangerous, as did that of several others. No Sangheili had ever referred to the council as such; it was considered an insult. Voices began to mutter, and some then rose to a higher volume. Hayden panicked, taking a step back, and whispering to Thel "What did I do?!"

"Shhh..." He whispered in return, looking to Rtas, and then to the Council and other Kaidons. "Srehto'rb esaelp! Ehs'swonk tono'ur smotsuc roruo syaw'ni luf. Ti'sah neb'ereh thgie syad dna'ereht si hcum'ot nrael. Wola reh senevig'rof, esaelp od'ton nmednoc'reh os ylisae." His voice rang out around the room, eyes turning their attentiuon to him. The Council growled to the room, and silence took over once more.

The Head of the Council grimaced. "Kaidon 'Vadam, ewe'vah dewolla rehecnes'erp ereh'ni eht dercas s'llah fo'ruo Srotsecna. Txen'emit a Ecnegrevnoc si'dellac, ew'ksa taht'ouy etac'ude reh ret'teb nehw ehs si txen'denommus. Seimene era'erom ylisae edam'naht sdne'irf." He paused for a moment. "We have been introduced to the Human female. We have understood why she has come. Do any others wish to speak?" Silence. "This Convergence is now dismissed."

Hayden walked in silence behind Thel and S'osa, her vision fogged and head fuzzy. She had insulted the High Council of their people.

* * *

"Keep up, Hayden." Thel spoke to her, not looking behind him.

Hayden mumbled a small yes to him, feeling herself hit something hard a moment later. Stepping back, blinking and catching herself, she bowed to the Sangheili figure in front of her. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, bowing to the Kaidon.

"Woh'erad uoy!" A male bellowed, pushing past the Kaidon and drawing an energy sword, their advisor standing behind him without a single move or word. Thel turned around and saw this. Drawing his own blade, he leapt towards Hayden and guarded her as he swung.

"Arbiter, she has insulted our Council, and walks without observation. She has no care! This is heresy!" The male withdrew the energy blade and stepped back. "I will claim her life, and yours. You have tainted our kind for far too long."

"I have done no such thing. I led our people to the light when the Brutes false Prophets declared genocide upon us." Thel lowered his blade, pushing Hayden back towards S'osa. "Hayden has committed no crime punishable by death. You are no executioner, Jul, and you have not been given authority to do so." Thel warned, glaring daggers at the tall, brown-skinned Elite. "And you, Levu... Please, control your men better..."

Kaidon 'Mdama scoffed at the remark, shooting a piercing glare at Jul. "By your wishes, Arbiter." He responded, slowly walking away, beckoning Jul and his advisor to follow closely behind.

Thel's gaze changed to Hayden, who had closed herself off. She stood silently, head lowered and gaze distracted. Her hair was tangled slightly, and her breathing was staggered. _So afraid and fragile..._ Thel thought to himself as he stepped towards her. "Hayden..." She looked up at him. "Come. Let us return home."

* * *

**A/N: Long chapter is long... hehehe Anyways, here's the english translation for the conversation between Thel and the Council Elder. Review? :3**

**Thel: **Brothers, please! She knows not our customs, or our ways in full. She has been here 8 days, and there is much to learn. Allow her forgiveness, do not condemn her so easily.

**Elder: **Kaidon 'Vadam, we have allowed her presence here, in the sacred halls of our Ancestors. Next time a Convergence is called, we ask that you educate her better when she is next summoned. Enemies are more easily made than friends.


End file.
